The present invention relates to a medical glove and more particularly, to a strippable multi-layer medical glove that is strippable layer by layer for repeated use.
A regular medical glove is formed of latex or plastic material. In order to prevent contamination, a medical glove has to be thrown away after each use. However, when there are a lot of patients, it is inconvenient for a doctor or a medical person to be replacing gloves before every examination. Doing so wastes a lot of time and may lead to serious problems in case of an emergency.
The present invention has been accomplished under the above circumstances in view, thus it is the main objective of the present invention to provide a medical glove for repeated use. To accomplish such objective, the present invention is comprised of a plurality of individual gloves, hereon referred to as layers, sleeved one over another in such a way that outer glove can be removed to unveil a clean new surface. With such a glove, the user can use the same glove on multiple patients without infecting one patient with whatever maybe present in another. Not only does it save the user's time and money, it does so while being as clean as a new glove. Furthermore, it gives the user option of removing different numbers of layers to suit the needs in different situations.